bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Exedra
was one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia and had the Darkus attribute. He had very dangerous Darkus abilities. Information Description Exedra is a Darkus Bakugan that looks like an eight-headed Hydra with a single eye and a jaw on its chest. Deadly fire breathing blasts disintegrate its opponents. Exedra can transfer power from a teammate Bakugan to itself to increase its battling strength. Bakugan Official Handbook Who said that two heads are better than one? It couldn't have been Exedra because this Bakugan knows that eight heads is the way to go. One of the six soldiers of Vestroia, this legendary Darkus Bakugan resembles a multiheaded snake. Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook Exedra is an eight-headed snake with powerful jaws in his chest. Foes on the field run from his destructive fire blasts. Exedra is able to take power from a teammate to increase his strength in battle. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook What's scarier than one snarling head full of sharp teeth? How about eight? Exedra resembles a mythical multiheaded beast called the Hydra. The Greek monster had nine heads, but Exedra makes up for the missing head with one eye and a giant set of jaws in its chest. Each of Exedra's heads can blast its opponents with deadly fire. In addition to its amazing looks, Exedra has an amazing ability: It can transfer power from other Bakugan on the field to increase its own strength! Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Exedra, the Darkus Legendary Soldier, battled Masquerade with an illusion of Alice Gehabich using the most powerful Darkus Ability Cards, Demon Wizard and Final Wizard. He is defeated by Masquerade with a combo from Dual Hydranoid. ; Ability Cards * Demon Wizard: Transfers all the G Power of an ally Bakugan to Exedra and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Note: the ally Bakugan that was drained of power doesn't leave the battlefield, but it can be defeated. If it is defeated, then the G-Power transferred to Exedra is lost) * Final Wizard: Transfers all the G-Power of an ally Bakugan to Exedra, nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 100 Gs to Exedra. (Note: the ally Bakugan that was drained of power doesn't leave the battlefield, but it can be defeated. If it is defeated, then the G-Power transferred to Exedra is lost) Bakugan: New Vestroia Along with the other Ancient Warrior Bakugan, he battled King Zenoheld and his Mechanical Bakugan Farbros. In the end, they are defeated, but rather than losing their Six Attribute Energies they entrust them on to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Guardian Bakugan. Exedra passes on the Darkus Attribute Energy to Percival, causing him to evolve into Knight Percival. ; Ability Cards * Nebulous Hammer: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * Graviton Wizard: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. Physical Game Exedra was released as part of the BakuSwap series. A Darkus version has 450, 530 Gs or 660 Gs, a Subterra version has 400 Gs or 640 Gs, and a Ventus version has 490 Gs or 530 Gs. Darkus/Ventus Dual Attribute versions come in 400 Gs or 490 Gs In Japan, the Darkus version in BBT-01 and BST-02 comes with 360 Gs or 380 Gs. Trivia *Exedra bears a resemblance to Yamata-No-Orochi, the eight headed serpent from Japanese mythology. Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan